Field
The described technology generally relates to an organic light-emitting diode display.
Description of the Related Technology
An organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display includes a hole injection electrode, an electron injection electrode, and an OLED that includes an organic emission layer formed between the hole injection electrode and the electron injection electrode. OLED displays are self-emissive and emit light as excitons, generated as holes injected from the hole injection electrode and electrons injected from the electron injection electrode, combine in the organic emission layer.
Since OLED displays are self-emissive and do not need a separate light source, they can be driven with a low voltage, be lightweight and thin, and have excellent viewing angle, contrast, and response speed. Thus, applications include personal portable devices, such as MP3 players or mobile phones, TVs, etc.
A see-through OLED display that enables a user to recognize not only an image realized by the see-through OLED display, but also an external background is being studied.